The present invention relates generally to protective helmets and, more particularly, to such helmets incorporating electronic systems.
Helmets are used across a range of activities, to include skiing, bicycling, skydiving, waterskiing, to name just a few. Although helmet configurations vary between different activities, the primary function for all such helmets is to protect the user from head and facial trauma resulting from an impact. Generally, helmets include an outer shell made from durable plastic material surrounding inner layers of padding, e.g., foam material or air pads. For sports, a helmet's configuration will be suited to withstand the level of impact anticipated for a particular sport.
While engaging in many activities, particularly leisure and extreme sports, participants will often carry an array of electronics, e.g., cameras, music players, communication devices, and image recorders. For example, participants often like to have videos or pictures taken while engaging in the activity and will, therefore, carry a camera or video recorder. This can be dangerous, since the participants hands are needed to operate the devices. To free use of both hands, video and still cameras have been mounted to helmets. However, this can present other safety issues. For example, cameras typically have been mounted on the exterior of the helmet, sometimes requiring piercing the outer shell, hampering the impact resistance of the helmet. Moreover, such approaches fail to consider overall weight distribution of the helmet, often causing an awkward sense of imbalance, when the helmet is worn.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a helmet that integrates electronic systems and yet is lightweight and promotes safety standards. The present invention fulfills this need and others.